<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex]众说纷纭 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526007">[CLex]众说纷纭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>既然Lex想掌控Superman，那何妨在床笫之间满足他呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex]众说纷纭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex]众说纷纭<br/>
Public Opinion<br/>
注：原作：DC综合<br/>
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</p><p>众说纷纭<br/>
Lex和Superman结婚了。  <br/>
外人都以为，氪星之子，希望的象征，光明的使者，意气风发的Superman，是攻。  <br/>
但是实际上，他是受。  <br/>
既然Lex想掌控Superman，那何妨在床笫之间满足他呢？  <br/>
更何况，Superman整天忙着救援，太累了，上床这事就让Lex忙吧，自己只管享受就好了。  <br/>
而且，结婚后的Lex，不再与Superman作对，忙于政商浮沉，多是脑力劳动。当攻就当锻炼身体了。  <br/>
不过俩人默契的没有把这事对外说，就让外人就那么一直以为Superman是攻吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>